


Can't Stop Falling

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Watching TV, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier for Dean to accept his feelings when Sam's not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Falling

            "Here, Dean," Sam said, tossing a small white rectangle towards his brother. Dean lifted his hand quickly to catch it.

            "They give us two keys? Weird, these cheap places don't normally bother." Sam shook his head.

            "Nah, they gave us one per room."

            "Two rooms, what the hell, Sam?" Dean asked, confused. Sam just grinned.

            "Yours is that way," he said casually, nodding his head in the direction he meant. "Shoot me a text when you want to get dinner." Sam turned and walked in the opposite direction from where he'd sent Dean. Dean stood rooted in place for a minute, convinced Sam had lost his mind, before shaking his head and heading in the direction of his room.

*****

            No sooner had Dean found the room, locked the door, and dropped his bag on the bed than he heard a fluttering sound behind him. He spun around and found himself only inches from a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

            "Hello, Dean," Castiel said, his standard greeting.   
            "Oh, uh, hey, Cas," Dean said, shifting nervously, unable to keep his eyes from sliding along the angel's body. He swallowed hard. "How's it going, buddy?" Cas' expression became confused.

            "I am fine, Dean. Are you alright? You seem...tense." Dean chuckled and felt the tension, an instant reaction to an unexpected presence in his room, begin to fade from his body.

            "I'm fine, Cas. You just startled me is all. So what's up?" he asked, dropping himself onto the bed.

            "Nothing," Cas said simply. Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded.

            "Okay, then," he replied. "Wanna watch TV or something?" His stomach jumped when a rare smile crossed Castiel's face.

            "That sounds like fun," Cas said. Oh yeah. Dean could get used to this whole "separate rooms" thing.

*****

            The first two days they were in the town passed much the same way. Dean and Sam worked the case during the day, Cas helping out when he felt he could contribute. When they'd done all they could, they would go back to the motel, and moments after Dean went into his room Cas would pop in. On the second night, Dean tried to teach Cas how to play poker, but Cas' difficulties with lying meant he was a terrible bluff. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. More than once over those first two days Dean found himself forcing his eyes away from Cas' lips, his thoughts away from what those lips would feel like pressed against his own. When they sat together watching TV, it took every ounce of his willpower not to bring his hand over on the bed to brush against Castiel's. It was easier, he found, for him to accept his attraction to Cas when Sam wasn't around. It wasn't that he was confused - he'd known for years that he was attracted to guys as well as women. It was more that he'd never been able to admit it out loud to Sam and he wasn't sure how Sam would react.

            But in the quiet of the motel room, with just Cas sitting beside him, it was easier. He could acknowledge his attraction quietly, could enjoy the feeling of things being right even if it was only temporary. Because it was always temporary, Dean knew that by now. That was why he had no intention of actually making a move on Cas, no matter how much opportunity he had.  They had something good going on right now, something comfortable, and Dean wasn't interested in fucking that up by freaking Cas out. Even if Cas did sometimes look at Dean as though he was the sun itself. For all Dean knew, that was just how angels looked at their friends.

            Even if no other angel he'd known had ever looked at a human that way, for all he could remember.

            On the third day they were in the town, they managed to wrap up the case, a fairly simple matter of a cranky spirit.  Dean and Cas had headed back to the motel together, Sam staying behind at the insistence of the _very_ grateful realtor who'd been trying to sell the house the spirit had been attached to. Dean flicked on the TV and reached into the mini-fridge to pull out a beer as Cas sat down on the bed.

            "Want one, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

            "I don't need to drink anything, Dean," he said. Dean laughed.

            "Cas, it's beer. You don't drink it because you're thirsty. You drink it because it's good, and because it helps you relax a little." Cas bit his lip slightly, obviously embarrassed, and Dean felt warmth rush through him. He shut the fridge door and stood up, coming to sit beside Cas on the bed.

            "So...wanna watch something?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual. At Cas' agreeing nod, Dean picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels, stopping with a grin when he found a _Dr. Sexy_ rerun. They watched quietly for several minutes before Cas turned to him on a commercial break.

            "Dean, I'm confused by something in this show," he said. Dean set his beer on the small table beside the bed and looked at Cas.

            "There's not a whole lot of deep meaning here, Cas, what's up?" he asked.

            "If the young nurse is attracted to Doctor Sexy, why is she now agreeing to go on a date with the surgeon? And, in fact, why is the surgeon approaching her at all, as I'm fairly sure that the last time we watched this he was married to the psychologist."

            Dean stared at Cas for a moment, simply taking in how fond he was of the angel. Before Dean could realise what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's, one hand resting on the bed to stabilise himself in his awkward position. Cas froze for a moment and Dean was about to pull away when the angel suddenly responded, returning the kiss with a heat Dean had never expected. Dean lifted his free hand to fist in the front of Cas' trenchcoat, pulling him slightly closer as he slid his tongue along the other man's lips. When they parted easily, he deepened the kiss, but as he leaned further forward the hand he'd been using to balance himself slipped on the cheap sheets and he fell, his head colliding with Castiel's before falling against the angel's chest. He started to laugh as he pushed himself up again, sitting on his knees this time and much closer to Castiel than he had been. Once he was upright, he looked at Castiel again and saw a small smile on his face, humour dancing in his eyes. Neither man said anything as Dean leaned forward again to kiss Cas, bringing one hand up to Cas' dark hair and running his fingers through it, tangling them in the short strands when he reached the back of his head. Cas reached forward and, with a hand on Dean's hip, tugged the hunter towards him, encouraging Dean to sit on his lap. Dean obliged, taking advantage of the closeness to further deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping through Cas' mouth as he smiled against the angel's lips.

*****

            They packed up the Impala early the next morning, eager to get to the next city before it got late. When Sam noticed Cas helping to pile things into the trunk, Sam looked at him questioningly.

            "I thought I would travel to the next city with you and Dean," Cas said calmly. Sam looked over at Dean, who couldn't hide the smile forcing its way across his face. Sam crossed around the end of the car behind Dean and slipped into the back seat.

            "Finally," he whispered to himself as he glanced out the window and saw Dean's hand lightly squeeze Castiel's as they left each other's sides to climb into the car. 


End file.
